Treats at Germany's
by AllShadesOfGreen
Summary: It all started when Italy barged into Germany's house (AGAIN) one lazy evening... He accidentally walks in on Germany baking Kuchen, and all of a sudden, he's all "Hey Germany, let's open a cafe!". Let's see how this turns out...


Treats at Germany's

Author's Note: I cannot stop laughing. Seriously…? I can't really stop the chuckling while writing this Author's Note! I was listening to Germany's character song 'Ich Liebe…', and eight hours later I think- 'Won't it be hilarious if Doitsu opens up a café?' … It sounds unoriginal as crap but it's the best I got.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-san.

~Treats at Germany's~

Loud barks of joy were heard a as a bulky, blonde-haired man wearily walked in the house. A golden dog ran up to the man, knocking him down and covering his face in saliva. A soft chuckle can be heard from the man as he struggled to fight back against his dog's affectionate attacks.

"I get it Aster, you're glad to see me," he said, patting the dog's golden fur. Aster the dog barked again, his tail wagging so fast and hard it's blurry. "Now got off me, you little dummkopf…"

The dog whined in protest- it wasn't every day that its master came home early in the evening; he needs extra love for that effort! Nevertheless it followed the man (after he pushes the dog off him) to the living room, where he was now sitting comfortably on his couch. Aster curled himself on his master's feet, and laid his golden head on his paws.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, or rather, the personification of Germany, was a serious, dog-loving young man who had the privilege of dealing with his fellow countries (and an albino who called himself his older brother) in every meeting that was _supposedly_ meant to solve the Earth's problems. He just came back from one now, and those _verdamnt_ meetings only ended with him getting a migraine.

Of course he could have chosen not to go, but the leader inside of him would stop at nothing to go to the meetings, as annoying the might be.

The only bright side of today's meeting that they at least solved _one_ of the world's problems. Japan (with 'friendly' persuasion courtesy of Switzerland) spoke about these eco-friendly cars he was currently developing. It was surely a good thing that he loved eco-friendly inventions- ANYTHING to rid the world of smoke and trash.

But now that he's home, Ludwig thought that he might as well get some work done.

He grabbed the briefcase beside him, expecting to find a stack of paperwork from his boss…when he was instead greeted by only a few undone bits of paperwork neatly placed between his spare suit.

He then remembered that he spaced out at some point in the meeting when he gave up trying to restore order. It was never orderly with both France and England in the room, after all. Ludwig must have gotten bored ad worked on the majority of the paperwork he brought with him.

With another sigh, he closed the briefcase. He could deal with this in a short amount of time- really not worth doing it now.

*sigh* What to do, what to do…

He could take his dogs out, but it was late and the sun was barely in the skies of Germany anymore. Italy might just think that something was wrong if Ludwig decided to go sightseeing now…

Wait…

He looked at the clock. Austria wouldn't be home for another hour, Prussia was out doing God-knows what, and unless someone else made Italy think that he hated him, nobody would be visiting him. 'I might as well bake some Kuchen…'

At the doorframe, Ludwig's three dogs- Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz- were watching their master make Kuchen, all the while hoping that he will not add chocolate (chocolate CAN kill dogs). They wanted a piece of that too! It would be a pleasant change from all the wurst and potatoes he gives them every day…

Meanwhile, Ludwig himself was opening a bag of flour and putting it into one of the bowls he had prepared. Next came the eggs, and this proved to be a bit difficult for the German. With large fingers like his, he could crush them into bits, and not crack them like he was supposed to. His was partly why he didn't want to handle delicate work like cracking eggs.

After a short while of trying to not crush the eggs, Ludwig managed to put in the right amount. 'I'll clean up those excess eggs later,' he thought, glancing at the one or two smashed eggs on the tiled floor beneath him. He shook his head, and walked over to the refrigerator to get some other ingredients, while avoiding the sticky mess that was eggs.

Berlitz the dog then cautiously walked to the counter where his Master was preparing the Kuchen, and scanned the ingredients that lay out before him. The dog sighed- should a dog know how to sigh- in relief. Thank goodness, no chocolate… Ludwig came back with a carton of milk and containers of lemon zest and cinnamon. More relief for the dogs! He was baking a lemon meringue one!

Satisfied with his Master's choice in flavor, Berlitz gave his Master an appreciative look before returning to his fellow dogs. Ludwig could only look on in confusion.

... Really, sometimes he wished that he could understand his dogs.

He then mixed in the lemon zest that he brought with the rest of the sticky batter, followed by a few cups of water. Grabbing the whisk with his big, calloused hands, he began to stir. His dogs looked on with vague interest.

'Baking could be so nice sometimes…' thought Germany, a small smile playing its way onto his lips. 'Peaceful and no interruptions whatsoever-'

"GERMANY!"

"GAH!" Germany ceased his stirring with a strong jolt forward, bits of batter spraying from the bowl. He was clearly surprised by the sudden outburst. What on Earth was going on? And why hadn't his dogs barked at the intruder?

"Germany, are you home?" A flash of blue and auburn was seen. Oh, now he gets it…

To his horror, Italy Veneziano stood at the doorframe, his mouth agape and hazel-colored eyes wide and staring at the bowl in Germany's hands.

...

Schiβe…

"Eh… Germany…? You can bake…?" was all Italy said to him in the midst of all this confusion.

'Italy saw me… ITALY SAW ME… SWEET MOTHER OF KUCHEN WHAT DO I DO?!' For Germany, this was a very tight spot for him since no one knew that he liked to bake. The only exception was his family, the other Germanics- this hidden talent of his was for their eyes only. He won't be as embarrassed then, all of them knew how to bake, because otherwise you aren't Germanic.

But now, Italy had discovered his little secret.

…What was he to do?

They stood there for what felt like hours, Italy still staring at the bowl in Germany's hands and Germany wishing that he was invisible like that one nation that looked like America.

Suddenly, Italy's eyes lit up with newfound realization. "Perfect timing too! I'm starting to feel hungry- Hey Germany, can you make lasagna? Oh wait, no, how about some pasta instead? Pasta~ Oh! Maybe some baked macaroni? I love that so!"

Germany wasn't listening to a thing Italy said. He was still numb from the shock of being discovered.

While Italy rambled on about all the things that Germany could make for him, the blonde nation just stood there. The embarrassment! Oh dear, how is he ever going to live this down…?

Author's Note: Aaaaaaaaand… That concludes this first chapter of my new multi- chapter fiction. Damn… definitely need to find a better pastime. Before I go crazy with the author's note, I'll leave it here, and please wait for a bit for the next chapter.


End file.
